


Adam Sackler's Kinks-Public Sex

by sydwrites



Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [2]
Category: Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Gagging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Public Sex, Smutty goodness, Some kinky shit, steamy cab rides, steamy elevator rides, subway blowjobs, subway sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: You wind Adam up at the club with your promiscuous dancing.You certainly end up paying for it on the subway ride home.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045128
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my ongoing oneshot series, "Adam Sackler's Kinks."
> 
> enjoy, my dears!

You didn’t consider yourself a woman of many hobbies, but you did have a few. Writing, Netflix, your friends…  
Your favorite? Teasing your boyfriend until he fucks your brains out.  
Last week, your friend had invited you and Adam to a house party in Brooklyn. Sure it was a little bit far but her house parties were always amazing and well worth the subway ride.  
And that’s exactly what you did at parties like these, tease Adam relentlessly.  
It had become a routine, really. First, you’d wear the sluttiest outfit in your closet.  
Then, you’d immediately leave him at the door and grab a drink.  
A guy would flirt with you, you would lightly flirt back, just enough to get him to dance with you.  
You’d dance semi-sleazily with him.  
Then Adam would come over, grab you and either take you home or fuck you at the party.  
It always went the same way, but tonight you figured that you’d switch it up a little bit. Tonight you stayed with Adam the whole time, teasing him directly. You started off by sitting in his lap while he was talking to friends on the couch, slowly moving your hips back and forth over him. Then, you got up to get a drink, making sure that the skirt you were wearing was resting just below your ass as you swayed your hips across the living room. You knew he was watching you, he always watched you.  
After grabbing your drink, you went back over to Adam, who had his jaw clenched tightly and eyes black with lust. He was so turned on. You smirked at your effect on him. You happily sat back on his lap, arching your back to rest your head on his shoulder. He grabbed your rib cage tightly and growled into your ear.  
“Watch yourself.”  
You chuckled. “Is that really what you want?”  
He nipped at your earlobe before responding. “Maybe. Maybe not.”  
You ground against his growing bulge and he grunted, bucking his hips up a little. You had proved your point.  
You turned yourself around to face him. “I wanna dance Adam. Come dance with me.”  
“I’d rather watch you.” He looked at you with challenging eyes. You smirked as he pulled you back to whisper one more thing in your ear,  
“Behave or I’ll have to punish you.”  
You mock-gasped. “Don’t tempt me baby. You know I love a good punishment.”  
You got up quickly, turning back to give him a playful wink before making your way out to the dance floor. As if timed perfectly, the song ended and your favorite dance song came on:  
Such a Whore (Stellar Version) by Jvla  
As if the title didn’t give it away, it was a sexy song. You saw Adam’s facial expression change as soon as the song began. He knew what was coming and he knew that he was about to be turned on beyond belief.  
Everyone started coupling up on the floor except you. You were alone and off to the side of the main dance floor, making direct eye contact with your boyfriend as you swayed your hips to the beat. His jaw clenched tighter and tighter with every move you made and his hand subtly began palming himself as he watched you. You made sure to bend over to give him a good view of your boobs. After a minute or so, he couldn’t take it anymore. He got up and grabbed your hips, turning you around and thrusting his hips up against your ass as he pushed you onto the dance floor. He grabbed your neck and pulled you up to his lips, biting savagely at your neck before his husky voice whispered in your ear.  
“Say your goodbyes. We’re leaving.”  
He let you go before heading over to the exit and you followed, saying a quick goodbye and thank you to the host. She smirked, knowing exactly why you were leaving so abruptly and giving you a smack on the ass on the way out.  
You went out the door and were instantly pushed against the wall. Adam’s lips overtook yours before you could even process, kissing you roughly and grabbing your ass to pull your body closer to him. You felt his bulge through his pants and smirked into the kiss.  
You pulled away and began running towards the entrance to the subway, squealing as you heard him running behind you. He quickly overtook you, grabbing your waist and throwing you over his shoulder, smacking your ass hard as he carried you down the steps. You were giggling the whole time. You loved when he got like this.  
Luckily there weren’t many people waiting for or riding the subway at 2am, but the sight of Adam carrying you over his shoulder with your ass definitely hanging out of your dress gave them something to look at. Not surprisingly, they all went for separate cars once the subway arrived, leaving you and Adam with your own car. Good, they probably didn’t want to see or hear what was about to happen between the two of you.  
Adam let you down before sitting down and grabbing your hips, pulling you forward until you were on his lap once more. His lips attacked your neck, leaving marks behind as the subway launched forward on the tracks. You couldn’t help the gasps that escaped your lips as he continues his assault on your skin.  
“Adam…”  
He bit down on your shoulder. Hard. You yelped and he soothed it with his tongue.  
“Don’t speak, slut. You think you can just dance around like that, make my dick hard and then not get punished? Now, you’re gonna be a good whore and suck my cock. Get on your knees, princess.”  
You looked around nervously. “Right now? Someone could see us Adam.”  
He yanked his pants and pulled his length out of his boxers, stroking it. You basically drooled at the sight.  
“I’m not the one who decided to be a little cocktease.”  
He grabbed the back of your head, lining the tip of his length up with your lips.  
“Now, suck my cock like a good whore and maybe I’ll let you come before we get home.”  
You opened your mouth as he pushed your head down on his length, groaning at the new sensation.  
“G-Good girl, fuck your mouth feels so amazing.”  
You moan around his length as you start bobbing, only taking about half of his length in your mouth. No matter how many blowjobs you gave him, you always needed some time to adjust to his size. You slowly made your way further and further down, only eliciting more noises and words from Adam.  
“Yes, fuck yes. Taking my cock so well in your dirty little whore mouth, shit. You love my cock, don’t you?”  
You look up at him and nod.  
“Fuck yeah you do. You like it fucking your face. You like it fucking your cunt. Such a dirty slut for my cock, fuck.”  
You pulled completely off as he yelped at the loss, but you smirked and immediately shoved his entire length down your throat, causing him to moan loudly and lean forward, wrapping his hand around the back of your head.  
“Oh fuck Y/N, fuck!” He jerked his hips up on instinct, trying to fuck himself deeper into your mouth. You were already gagging, tears running down your face, but he didn’t want to stop.  
“Look at my whore choking on my big cock, barely able to take it all in her little whore mouth. Fuck, I’m getting close, your filthy little mouth feels too good.”  
Giving you no warning, he began thrusting his hips up into your mouth while pushing your head down. Your throat began to feel raw as he pounded against it. You reached down to massage his balls and he let out a loud growl.  
“Fuck baby, I’m gonna cum soon. Gonna get my cum all over your fucking tits and leave it there so that everyone knows that I just fucked your face so good. They’ll know who that filthy little mouth belongs to. F-Fuck, ‘m coming! Fuck!”  
He quickly pulls out, pushed your head out of the way, and pointed his tip at your chest. After a few strokes, you felt the warm liquid drape your chest as curses left his mouth, followed by groans. He stroked himself for a little longer before grabbing your chin and pulling your lips back to his tip.  
“Clean it, slut. Real good, like it was never in your dirty mouth.”  
You brought the tip of your tongue out to lick at his head, earning a satisfied grunt from the man above you. You ran your tongue under his length, following the veins that zagged across his length. He had softened by the time you were done, so you got up from the floor as he tucked himself back into his pants. You sat down next to him, clenching your thighs together to create some friction for your aching center. He notices.  
“Come here.” He said, patting his lap. You bit your lip and crawled over to wrap your legs on either side of his waist.  
He slowly began rubbing the outsides of your thighs as you grinded lightly on his denim-covered ones, letting out small sighs. He made his way up to your hips, grabbing them and aiding in your grinding motions. Your noises get louder as he smirks.  
“Dirty girl wants to cum on my thighs, huh? So horny from sucking my cock that she can’t help herself. Pathetic little slut.”  
You groaned at his language. You loved his degrading dirty talk.  
“Oh Adam, please.”  
He stops your hips. “Please what? Tell me what you want little girl and maybe I’ll give it to you.”  
You bit your lip at his request. He knew that you weren’t good at saying what you wanted and he always liked to take advantage of that.  
“I-I-I…” You stuttered.  
“Come on, say it. Say what you want.”  
You sighed loudly in frustration at you inability to speak at times like this. “I want to r-ride your, um, thigh. Please.”  
He smiled and pushed your hips forward and back against the rough denim. He leaned forward, facial hair tickling your neck.  
“Good girl, Y/N. Use my thigh to cum.”  
He leaned back to watch you, removing his hands from your hips and putting them behind his head. You sped up your pace, moaning softly at the friction.  
“That’s it, fuck. You look absolutely sinful riding my thigh with my cum all over your tits. You’re such a dirty, filthy whore Y/N.”  
You moan louder at his words. You couldn’t help it, the man was good at riling you up with his words. You begin to feel yourself coming closer and closer to your orgasm, hips getting sloppy with their thrusts.  
“F-Fuck Adam, I’m so close.”  
You angled your hips in a way that allowed you to rub your clit on the rough fabric and you yelped at the delicious feeling. You could feel that he was already hard again, but you weren’t surprised. When wasn’t he hard around you?  
“Yeah baby cum on my thigh and then I’m gonna fuck your filthy cunt with my big cock and stuff you full of my cum.”  
You moaned loudly as his words, along with your grinding, sent you over the edge.  
You couldn’t help but scream. “Fuck Adam, fuck!”  
You continued moving through your release and when you were done, you stood up on wobbly legs and realized that you’d left a wet patch on his jeans. You blushed at the sight while he groaned at it.  
“Fuck, cm’ere and sit on my cock. Need to be inside you right fucking now.” He said, pulling his hardened length out of his jeans and giving it a few good strokes. You hovered over it, pushing your underwear aside as he lined himself up and pulled your hips down abruptly. You both moaned loudly at the new sensation.  
“Fucking shit, Y/N. Cunt feels so good around me. So fucking tight.”  
“Adam, shit.”  
He grabbed your hips again and helped you move up and down his length. He grunted and growled as you gasped and groaned, both knowing that you weren’t going to last long like this since you were each already one orgasm in. The noises became louder as the pace increased. Adam had begun to shake with pleasure as he drew closer and closer to his release.  
“F-F-Fuck, gonna get one more out of you before I fuck my cum deep inside you. Come on princess, cum for me like the good whore I know you are.”  
You moaned and began bouncing faster on him, chasing your release. He brought his finger down to rub your clit in circles and after a few moments of that, you were crying out.  
“Oh fuck Adam, I’m coming baby! Fuck, it feels so good!”  
You clench around him tightly as you release your juices all over his length. He moaned and began thrusting up into you, flesh pounding and squelching noises became louder and louder as he chased his release. His thrusts became erratic and hurried as he growled loudly, releasing himself into you.  
“Shit, fuck! ‘m gonna fill your cunt up so good. Gonna fuck my cum in your pussy nice and deep, Y/N. Oh fuck yes!”  
He thrusted up into you until he began softening, pulling out and watching as your combined release dripped down your thighs and onto his jeans. You pulled the crotch of your underwear back to its rightful position and pulled down your dress as he tucked himself back into his pants, both breathing heavily from exertion. You were just about to sit down next to him when you noticed the large and very evident wet spot on his jeans. He saw what you were looking at and looked down as well, eyes wide.  
“What the fuck am I gonna do about this? Why’d you have to get so wet baby?”  
You smirked. “Can’t help it when you talk to me and fuck me like that.”  
Your eyes suddenly went wide as you felt some of his release sliding down in between your thighs. It was his turn to smirk, knowing exactly what was happening.  
He leaned over to kiss your temple before whispering, “We’re even.”  
The subway jolted to a stop soon after that, announcer saying your stop. You and Adam got up, holding hands as you walked off into the New York night.


	2. Adam Sackler's Kinks-Cock Gagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy on the cab ride home. Then again on the elevator ride up.  
> After that? You discover yet another one of Adam's kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my ongoing oneshot series, "Adam Sackler's Kinks"
> 
> enjoy, my dears!

“You look so fucking delicious right now angel I could eat you right here.” He whispered in your ear.  
You looked over at him, eyes wide as your head gestured towards the cab driver.  
He just chuckled and leaned back in to kiss the skin behind your ear.  
“You look like a filthy little slut in this dress, you know that?”  
You smirked and pulled his ear to your lips. “Are you complaining?”  
He smirked and nipped lightly at your earlobe. “Not at all. I love using my cock to fuck tight whore cunts. They also have filthy whore mouths that I like fucking until they choke and gag on my cock.”  
You couldn’t help but moan softly and bite your lip at his filthy words. They always got you going and he knew it.  
He kept kissing and biting at your neck as his hand slowly slipped under the tight fabric of your dress and made contact with your bare folds. He growled lowly as he sunk his teeth into your neck and you had to quickly cover your mouth to prevent a scream from coming out.  
He licked it and then drug his tongue up to your ear once more.  
“No underwear…fuck angel are you tryin’ to kill me?”  
You chuckled up at him before whispering, “Not before I have your big fat cock inside of me one more time.”  
He groaned and threw his head back slightly.  
“Naughty girl.” He said as he twisted to put his leg over your lap and begin grinding his hardening length against the outside of your thigh.  
“This cock is so hard for you, Y/N. Do you feel how fucking much I want you right now?” He thrust his hips forward to emphasize his point.  
You whimpered softly, barely able to keep yourself together for much longer when thankfully the cab came to a stop. You quickly shoved Adam off of you and got out, speed walking to the elevators. You needed to get away from him or else you might have to fuck him right in the lobby. You pushed the button and suddenly Adam’s large hands grabbed your waist and pulled you back against his chest. You let out a shriek, which caused everyone to look over and you both smiled innocently.  
“He just scared me.” You announced maybe a little too loudly.  
“Yeah, we’re together so…” Adam said at the same time, also a little too loudly.  
Luckily, the elevator opened right after you both spoke and he quickly led you inside. The doors closed and he was on you instantly, pushing you against the wall and kissing you with fervor. The elevator came to a sudden stop. You pushed him off of you and he grabbed your waist, pulling you in front of him just in time for the doors to open. An older couple came in and you smiled at them politely as the doors closed once more and the elevator started its incline once more.  
Adam dropped his phone on the ground and bent down quickly to get it, but as he came back up he slid his other hand on the back of your thigh so that once he stood up, his hand was cupping your folds. You jolted in place slightly as he began rubbing a finger through your wetness. You quickly began pretending to bite your nails so that you could muffle the moan that escaped. He looked down at you with a mock-worried look on his face.  
“Are you ok baby? You look a little red.” He smirked quickly.  
He really just fucking did that. Son of a bitch…  
“Y-Yeah, I’m alright.” You forced a smile up at him as the elevator dinged for the other couple’s floor. They said a quick “good night” before stepping out. As soon as the doors closed, you grabbed Adam’s hand and pushed it away.  
You were kinda pissed but also not really. It was hot, but you’d never tell him that.  
“What the fuck were you thinking Adam?!”  
He just laughed and bent down to kiss your lips. You rolled your eyes as he pulled away but then you got an idea, your annoyed expression suddenly turning sly.  
You got on your knees in front of him and put your head level with his crotch, your hot breath tickling the fabric. You nuzzled your nose against the hardness as he groaned and bucked his hips forward. You chuckled darkly and began kissing the head and teasing his whole length with your mouth. He grunted and bucked into your face before you pulled away abruptly and stood back up just in time for the elevator doors to open.  
You rushed out and scurried down the hall to your apartment, hearing Adam’s loud footsteps running behind you. You reached into your purse to grab the key when Adam pinned you to the door and began grinding against you while nipping at your neck. After shaky hands managed to put and turn the key in the lock, you were pushed in and the door slammed shut behind you. You turned around to see a very flustered Adam whose hand had begun rubbing the bulge in his pants.  
“You wanna dress like a slut in public and have all the guys in the room admire what’s mine? Get on your fucking knees and start sucking my cock.”  
His voice was so commanding that you shivered, biting your lip as you approached him and got down on your knees. He had already shoved his pants and boxers down as you began kitten licking his tip. He growled as he grabbed the back of your head and forcefully shoved your mouth onto his length.  
“Don’t fucking tease me right now, dirty whore. Do what you’re told and suck my cock.”  
You moaned around his length as you began bobbing up and down his length, hearing the symphony of grunts and groans coming from the man above you. You always liked how vocal Adam was in the bedroom and Adam was definitely not shy about letting you know what he likes.  
“Fuck, such a good mouth angel. Taking my big cock so well all by herself. You think you can take it all without my help?”  
You looked up at him and nodded slightly. You really weren’t sure if you could, but damnit if you didn’t try.  
You began bobbing slower, trying to bring more of his length in your mouth with each stroke and getting some more in but you still couldn’t get all of it. You weren’t worried, you knew that Adam will help you out.  
“Good girl for trying. I’m gonna help you out, ok baby?”  
You nodded and he wrapped his hand around the back of your head once more before abruptly pushing you down onto his length completely. You instantly choked and your instincts tried to pull back but Adam’s hand kept you there.  
“Oh fuck that feels good. Look at that whore mouth choking on my cock. Thought that whores like you would be accustomed to taking entire cocks in their mouths, but I guess you are an exception. Can’t even take a whole cock in her mouth… tsk, tsk, tsk…” He smirked, knowing that stuff like that fired you up.  
It did.  
You snarled against his length as you pulled back and shoved it down your throat once more, gagging again but tolerating it much better. He yelped at your sudden actions.  
“Fuck! Your filthy mouth looks so good stuffed full of my cock and I bet you like it too. Bet your whore mouth loves to be fucked by my cock, loves choking and gagging on my length.”  
You moaned around him once more as you continued pulling off and pushing back onto his length, taking the whole thing each time. By now, tears had begun running down your cheeks as a result of gagging and choking so frequently but you didn’t care and neither did Adam.  
In fact, you think he secretly liked seeing you like this.  
“Watching you try and take my whole cock is so fucking sexy Y/N. I love feeling you gag and choke on it ‘cause it’s so big. I like seeing those tears run down your cheeks because it’s taking so much out of you, shit. You’re too good to me angel.”  
Well, maybe not so secretly after all you thought and inwardly chuckled as you kept going before picking up the pace a little bit, bobbing faster.  
As a result, Adam’s hips began bucking forward to meet your mouth, which caused you to begin choking even more. His grip on the back of your head tightened as his hips bucked harder and his noises got louder. He was getting close.  
“F-Fuck, keep choking on my cock just like that baby, yes!” He began thrusting his hips faster and deeper.  
“I’m getting close, not gonna last much longer, fuck.” He said through gritted teeth, clearly trying to hang on.  
His hips were fucking your mouth furiously as you continued choking on him, tears streaming down your face at a rapid pace and knowing that your mascara was gonna be completely gone from your eyelashes after this. His hips finally began to stutter as he approached climax.  
“F-F-Fuck! Fucking shit, I’m gonna cum all over your slutty tits that all the guys were looking at, wishing they belonged to them. But no…fuck…they belong to me! All of you belongs to me!”  
His hips pushed deeply in a few more times before he pulled out and stroked himself until his warm release painted your breasts and chin. His noises were loud as he continued stroking himself, making sure that everything was out before falling back onto the couch, completely spent.  
You let him have a few moments before you took a finger and began collecting his release on them. You smirked and put it in your mouth, moaning at the taste. You did it again but this time brought it down to your folds and began rubbing yourself with it, combining it with your wetness.  
You looked up and saw that his eyes were trained on you and his cock had already started to harden again.  
He patted his lap. “Come up here, beautiful.”  
You got up and padded over to his lap, sitting down as he attacked your face with kisses. You giggled as he pulled away and put his entire hand against your aching folds.  
“Now, let’s take care of this, huh?” He smirked and began slowly rubbing.  
I really need to wear this dress more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3


	3. Adam Sackler's Kinks-Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would've though that simply eating an ice cream cone would lead to being tied up and blindfolded?  
> That's what happens when you're dating Adam Sackler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my ongoing series, "Adam Sackler's Kinks"
> 
> enjoy, my dears!

You didn’t intend to end up in this position, blindfold over your eyes with your wrists bound to Adam’s headboard.  
It all started out innocent enough, or at least you thought it did. Adam clearly did not share the same thought.  
You decided to go get some ice cream from your favorite place just a few blocks from your shared apartment. Adam decided to come with you, something about needing the walk. You went up to the counter and ordered a double scoop of (your favorite ice cream) in a cone. You grabbed it from over the counter, paid for it, and were on your way within minutes. You casually licked the frozen treat, trying not to let it melt and drip everywhere.  
Innocent enough, right? Wrong…at least for Adam, whose eyes had been glued to you the whole time. He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you aside, leaning down to growl in your ear,  
“Decided to be a little fucking minx today, did you?”  
He pressed your ass up against his growing bulge and you gasped lightly. You really didn’t intend to be a tease, but you decided to go along with it anyways…  
You turned your head to the side and chuckled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir.”  
His hands subsided their pressure on your hips and you took the opportunity to escape their grip, turning around to wink and lick the ice cream once more before giggling and running down the street and back into the lobby of your apartment building.  
Oh, you were so in for it.  
You finished your ice cream as you rushed towards the elevators and suddenly your feet were no longer on the ground and you were being thrown over Adam’s big broad shoulders. He smacked your butt as he carried you onto the waiting elevator and you were grateful that no one was around to see your obvious PDA. You bit your lip in excitement as he put you down and pinned your front against the elevator wall, thrusting his hips into your backside as he grunted.  
He leaned forward just enough to whisper in your ear.  
“You really think you could pull something like that on me and get away with it?”  
You chuckled and he pressed himself even harder against you.  
“Then you deserve everything that’s coming to you when we get to the apartment, naughty girl.”  
The elevator finally reached your floor and he walked off, hand holding your wrist in a death grip as he walked down the hallway. He quickly shoved the key into the lock and forced the door open as he pushed you inside roughly, slamming the door shut.  
He swung around to look at you with darkened eyes.

“Go to the bedroom and strip completely. Grab one of my ties from the closet and lay down on the bed. Cover your eyes with the tie, making sure to tie it tight. Then put your wrists above you and spread your legs wide open for me.” He commanded in a deep voice.  
You ran off to the bedroom, grabbing one of his ties from the closet before stripping and laying back on the bed. You tied the blindfold securely around your eyes before laying back completely with your hands over your head and your legs spread wide. You bit your lip in excitement, something about not being able to see anything thrilled you. Your other senses heightened at your loss of sight and it was exciting to say the least.  
You could feel his presence in the room as he walked over to the side of the bed, grabbing your wrists, tying them together and then tying them to the headboard. He brought his hand down to trail your body as he moved to the foot of the bed, your skin erupted in goosebumps at his touch. You heard the sound of his shirt coming off and then his pants before feeling his hands grab your ankles, yanking them apart. You yelped in surprise before hearing him begin to jerk off at the sight of your naked body.  
“Shit you look good like this. All spread out on the bed, blindfolded and tied up because you were a naughty little slut, licking that fucking ice cream cone like that. Well, princess, I’m gonna put your whore mouth to some good use. You’re gonna lick and suck my cock just like you were doing with that ice cream cone.”  
You moaned and opened your mouth wide, waiting for him to come over and lay his tip on your tongue. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he walked over and you took him in your mouth. You started with kitten licks to tease and then began full on sucking. He was driven wild.  
“Oh yeah, lick it up so good baby, fuck. Eat my dick like that fucking ice cream cone. Open wider angel, I’m gonna fuck your mouth now.”  
He shoved his hips forward and you gagged a little, not expecting him to go in that quickly. You got used to it quickly as his thrusts picked up speed, grunting with every single stroke.  
“F-Fuck Y/N, I’m getting close. You look so fucking good taking my cock in your mouth and you’ll look even better when I shoot my load all over your blindfolded face, shit!”  
He rutted even faster as he approached his climax.  
“Yes! Oh fucking fuck, I’m gonna mark your face with my cum. It’s gonna be dripping down your face and you won’t be able to do a damn thing about it because you were a fucking bad little slut who got herself tied to my fucking bed. Fuck, Y/N I’m so close, fuck!”  
A few more strokes in your mouth and he was finished. He pulled put of your mouth just in time to release all over your face. You felt the warm liquid paint your face as he sighed loudly, finishing himself off and then putting his softening tip on your lips.  
“Lick it clean, whore. Clean off any evidence that my cock was ever in your filthy little mouth.” He growled.  
You opened your lips and licked the remaining cum off of his tip. He quickly pulled away and you heard his feet pad towards the foot of the bed once more. You were soaking wet at this point and you tried to close your legs together to hide it but he wasn’t having it.  
“Don’t make me tie your legs open too.” He said roughly.  
You whined and bit your lip, tasting his salty release that had dripped down onto it. He chuckled, clearly amused.  
“You really think you deserve my mouth on you after what you did to me? I don’t think so, Y/N.”  
You moaned in protest. “P-Please, Adam. I’ll be so good for you. I’ll let you do anything you want to me just please give me your mouth, I need it so bad.”  
You felt a dip in the bed when he kneeled down and put his arms on your thighs, grabbing them roughly and holding them apart as he breathed onto your aching wetness.  
“I’ll give you one minute of my tongue. If you don’t come then you don’t come, not my problem.”  
He immediately began licking at your clit and you gasped loudly, arching your back as you tried to push your hips further into him. He slapped the inside of your thigh hard.  
“I thought you said that you were gonna be a good girl, Y/N.” He said disapprovingly.  
Fear struck you and you were quick to squeal out, “I-I’m sorry!”  
He went back to licking your clit as the sound of your moans filled the bedroom. You were getting close as his tongue moved to tease your entrance. Your moans became small screams as you felt yourself about to orgasm.  
And then he pulled away. You pulled so hard on your restraints you almost ripped the headboard off the bed.  
“Fuck, Adam!” You practically yelled.  
He just chuckled.  
“Your minute was up, Y/N.”  
Your nostrils were flared and you were breathing heavily.  
“You’re the fucking worst, you know that?”  
He claimed on top of you and bent down to kiss your neck, eventually kissing up to your ear.  
He whispered, “Maybe I am, but you love it.”  
He stroked himself for a few minutes, getting himself fully hard as you just lay there, fingers curling into your palms. It felt odd being this vulnerable and powerless, losing not only your ability to touch him but also to see him. It was all very new and exciting, but also a bit frustrating. You felt his tip line up with your entrance before he pushed in, mutual moans coming from your mouths as he began thrusting.  
“Oh shit, Y/N, you’re so tight. I fuck you damn near every day, sometimes more than once a day, and you’re still just as tight as the first time. Fuck, you’re amazing. I love you so much, you’re so good to me.” He rambled.  
You smiled. “I love you too Adam, even when you don’t let me cum all over your face.”  
You both laughed but quickly turned back into grunts and moans as his hips began thrusting faster.  
“Fuck, are you gonna take my cum in your pussy like a good girl? I’m gonna fuck it so deep that you won’t have a choice. It won’t even leak out ’m gonna put it so deep inside you, fuck.”  
You (barely) breathed out, “Yes, I’m gonna take your cum so well. My pussy needs your cum, Adam. Fuck, please give it all to me. I’m so ready for it.”  
He growled as he picked up the pace, the sound of skin slapping together became louder and louder.  
“Yes baby, fuck I’m close. Say my name, tell everyone in this whole fucking apartment building whose cock is fucking you this good. Tell them how desperate you are for my cum inside you and how much of a fucking whore you are for my cock.”  
You almost screamed as his thrusts became deeper, hitting every single spot on your walls.  
“O-Oh Adam, fuck! Your cock feels so good in me! It fucks me so well, baby. I want your cum in me so bad, please fill me up, I need it Adam. Fuck, I’m gonna come!”  
He was grunting on every snap of his hips now, pattern becoming more and more erratic as he neared his climax as well.  
“Come for me Y/N. Squeeze the fucking cum out of me with your tight whore cunt. Fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer.”  
He reached down to rub circles over your clit and you screamed out his name, falling over the edge and squeezing him with all you’ve got. He continued thrusting through it but came within seconds of you. He groaned as he fucked his release deep inside you, filling you up just like he said he would. He collapsed next to you as you both came down from your orgasms. You were still blindfolded and after a minute or so you said,  
“Adam, that was amazing, but I really can’t feel my wrists anymore. Untie me, please.” You chuckled.  
“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry, I totally forgot.” He felt bad as he untied your wrists and took your blindfold off. Your eyes met and he smiled down at you, bringing his head down to kiss you. After a few light kisses all over your face and lips, he lay back down with his head buried in your neck as he held you in his arms. He mumbled something into your skin but you couldn’t hear it.  
“What did you say?” You asked.  
He pulled back and smirked playfully. “I could taste myself on your face. How do you swallow that shit? It was gross. You must really like me to taste that almost every day.”  
You laughed loudly. “Eh, I guess I like you a little bit.”  
He chuckled and smiled, nestling himself back into your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3


	4. Adam Sackler's Kinks-Humiliation Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets possessive after yet another a guy flirts with you at the bar. He reminds you whose whore you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my ongoing series, "Adam Sackler's Kinks"
> 
> enjoy, my dears!

”Call me sometime, doll face.” He winked, taking one last look at you before walking away.  
You smiled back at him and then rolled your eyes. Men, you thought as you tucked his phone number into your pocket and chuckled. That was the third guy tonight thats hit on you, but that was not surprising.  
It’s exactly what you wanted to happen.  
Now, you and your boyfriend Adam had a very, very healthy sexual relationship, some may say a little too healthy, but you were always looking for new ways to spice things up. This was your newest idea: dressing up provocatively, sitting at the bar and letting guys hit on you for a bit while Adam watches, festering in jealousy until he finally takes you to the back and fucks you senseless. It was a good plan, you thought, until you looked over and saw how pissed Adam was. It sent a shiver down your spine, his eyes piercing into you as you smirked and turned back to your drink.  
Suddenly, a pair of large hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you back against a broad chest. A rush of hot breath hit your neck as he whispered into your ear.  
“There’s a storage space in the back of this club. We’re going back there and then I’m gonna punish you for being a fucking whore in front of me.” He chuckled darkly into your ear, teeth coming to nibble at your earlobe before pulling away to allow you to stand up. His hands remained on your waist the entire time, keeping you in front of him as he led you back to the small storage space and closed the door behind him. He quickly pushed you up against the opposite wall, pressing your chest to the cool surface as he began grinding himself into you.  
His facial hair tickled your neck as he began marking your skin. “Fucking naughty little slut, letting all those guys flirt with you when your boyfriend was sitting right there. But this is what you wanted, isn’t it whore? You wanted to get me all upset so that I’d punish you and split your dirty cunt in half with my big fat cock, right?”  
You moaned as his grip on your hips tightened, sure to leave bruises as he pulled your hips back against him. He growled, “That’s what I fucking thought. And its the same reason you wore this fucking tight short skirt, giving me easier access to your filthy little cunt.”  
He yanked your skirt up to pool at your hips before giving you bare ass a hard smack. “Gonna make you so fucking sorry you ever teased me like that, Y/N. No panties, huh? Fuck, you’re even naughtier than I thought.”  
You gasped as he smacked you again, harder this time. “Oh! Please, Adam, punish me! I’ve been such a bad girl.”  
His hips surged forward into you as he grunted in your ear. “What’s my fucking name?”  
You gulped. “S-Sir. Please, sir, punish me like the bad girl I am. I deserve it.”  
His fingers dipped down and immediately pushed into your dripping entrance. “Oh, you will get punished, don’t you worry about that. Fuck, you’re soaking already, surprised you didn’t leak all over your fucking skirt while you were sitting at the bar.”  
You moaned as he began pushing in and out of you, teeth continuing to bite and suck marks into your neck and shoulders. His thumb came up to rub your aching clit while his fingers continued their assault, causing your hips to start pushing down to meet his thrusts. “Holy shit, feels so good sir. Please go faster, I need it.”  
He pulls his fingers out immediately and slaps your folds with his hand. “You really think you deserve it after being a whore at the bar? Coming in with your fucking tube top and short skirt, looking like the most fuckable slut in the place and letting guys hit on you? Oh no, brats like you can’t get away with playing games so easily. You deserve to be punished, and you’re gonna fucking get it.”  
He slaps your pussy a few more times before pulling away to begin undoing his pants. You hear them hit the floor as he strokes himself behind you, hand coming up to push your cheek against the wall.  
“Fuck, look at you pinned against this wall, looking like a fucking whore for me. Bet those other guys wished they could see you like this, Huh? Wish you belonged to their dicks, but no. You belong to me, princess, all of you. I fucking own your filthy whore cunt, isn’t that right?”  
You try to nod but his hand prohibits movement. “Say it out loud, fucking stupid bitch.”  
Your mind was swirling and foggy from how turned on you were at this moment. You really liked it when Adam called you names, but this was a whole new level and you were loving every second of it. “Yes, s-sir. I belong to you, only you.”  
He growled, lining himself up with your entrance before pushing in and bottoming out immediately. “Fuck, such a tight and wet little cunt for my cock. It fucking won’t be anymore when my cock is done with it, it’ll be fucking stretched out and throroughly fucked after this.”  
You gasped as he pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in, picking up a steady pace with his hips. His hand was still pressing your cheek against the wall, preventing it from moving and restricting your noises.  
“Good girl, you’re taking my cock so well in your filthy little whore cunt, Y/N. Stretching around me and squeezing me so good, fuck. But this is all you’re good for, right? Just a stupid little slut giving me holes to fuck and dump my cum into. That’s all you are, just a filthy fucking cockslut and cumbucket who loves to get absolutely wrecked by my big fat cock and then get stuffed full of my cum.”  
His hips picked up their pace as you moaned loudly and he grunted behind you.  
You breathed out, “Oh yes, yes sir! I love getting my cunt fucked by your big fat cock, I love it so fucking much. Your cock fucks me so good and deep and I love it when you fill me up with your cum, fucking it so deep inside of me that I can taste in in my throat. Please, my cunt wants your cum so bad, please fill my pussy up with your cum, I need you so bad.”  
He growled loudly, hips slapping quickly and roughly against your ass as your walls begin to pulse, indicating that you’re close to orgasm.  
“Fucking tight bitch! Fuck, you’re such a whore for my cock that your walls are gonna fucking squeeze all the cum out of me. Your pussy was fucking made to take my cock, fucking made to be filled up with my cum. Can’t wait to stuff you with it, fuck it up into you so deep and I know you’ll take it all like a good girl.”  
His length starts throbbing inside of you as your walls clench tighter around him. You were so close to your climax that you could practically taste release.  
“Oh fuck Adam, fuck! Please stuff me with your seed, fuck it up into me so good. Fill me up baby please, I need it so bad! Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” You cried out as his hips bucked wildly and erratically into you, pushing you over the edge.  
“Yes, fucking cum all over my cock, soak me with your sweet juices Y/N. Fuck, I’m getting close, gonna fill you up so good baby.”  
His hips continued thrusting up into you wildly as you came, making sure to squeeze him extra tight as you spilled your release all over his length. Just a few more thrusts and Adam was coming, crying and howling out your name as he spilled himself into you, painting your walls with his release. He made sure to milk every last drop out of his release into you before pulling out and putting both hands on the wall beside you, panting onto your skin. Your legs were shaking as you brought them back together, both of you catching your breath before getting redressed and straightened out, or at least trying your best not to look like two people who had just fucked.  
You turned around and he smiled, leaning over to bring your lips into a soft kiss. He pulled away and you smiled, admiring his beauty while he did the same to you. You broke away and his face turned into a guilty expression.  
You furrowed your eyebrows, “What is it?”  
He bit his lip and looked down at his feet. “I…uh…got a little too excited with marking you…holy shit, it looks like you were fucking attacked by an animal.”  
You blushed and let out a soft laugh. “I mean…I kinda was.”  
It was his turn to blush, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly and you just chuckled, resting your head on his chest.  
“Adam, don’t feel bad. It was fucking amazing, I like it when you call me names and get all rough with me, you know that.”  
He smiled before bending over and nuzzling his face into your neck, holding you close to him.  
It was a peaceful few seconds before the door opened and your friend Sarah came in.  
She looked at the two of you before wincing and turning around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
